Angel's Sister
by BAloveIsEternal
Summary: Angel is shocked to see his sister who he had killed over 200 hundred years ago,is back and alive and they must work together with Buffy to fight a new evil that has risen up in Sunnydale. First attempt at a story.Story UP FOR GRABS! Let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brooding is what Angel did best, sitting in his office in total darkness he brooded about his days as Angelus Scourge of Europe and about the victims that he killed over the years oh and not to mention Buffy his ex Slayer girlfriend, suddenly the door opened and Cordelia came storming in "Right this is it!"She stabbed a finger at Angel to emphasis her point "you need to stop this brooding or I'll kick your ass" "besides you have a visitor waiting down in the lobby"  
"Who is it?" Angel asked wishing that everyone would just leave him alone today "I don't know who she is she won't tell us until she sees you"  
Sighing Angel got up and walked down to the lobby. Upon seeing the visitor he stopped abruptly Cordelia ran right into him "Angel why did you stop!?" Cordelia looked at him "Angel?"  
The visitor turned around "Hello Liam".

The others just stared in shock who was this person? And why did she call Angel Liam?  
Angel open and close his mouth several times but no sound came out.  
"Ka…Kathy?"  
"Yep the one and only" she grinned  
"But "  
"Hey! What the hell is going on here and how do you to know each other?" Cordelia demanded.  
"Liam do you want to tell them or shall I?"  
"Angel??" "Why does she keep calling you Liam?" the others questioned  
"She…She's my sister"  
"WHAT! That's impossible"  
"Angel she died over 200 hundred years ago" Wesley said reasonably  
"Don't you think I know that!" Angel snapped "I was the one that killed her"  
Turning on his heel Angel marched back into his office slamming the door on his way in no doubt to do some more brooding.

Cordelia started to head to his office as to bring him back out but Kathy stopped her  
"I think it's best to wait until Liam cools down a bit before we approach him"  
"Why do you keep calling him Liam?" Fred asked  
"That is what his name was when he was human"  
"oh that explains it"

"Hey where's Angel?" called a voice from the front door they all turned around to find Spike and Faith standing there "we need to see him now!" "Now's not the best time he's in one of his moods" Kathy cautioned.  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" "I need to see Angel NOW!!! It's urgent"  
"Fine Spike it's your funeral" "how do you know my name?" Spike growled  
Kathy just looked at him then yelled out "LIAM!"  
"Liam?" Spike wondered who the bloody hell is Liam?  
"What?" Angel said coming out of his office Faith and Spike stared  
"Wait your Liam?" Spike said a little shocked then started to laugh  
"Shut up William!" the others looked at Spike a little shocked  
"wait your telling me your names William?" Faith asked  
"mmmm" Spike glared at his sire "Thanks for that" he growled  
"well that's what you get for laughing at my name" Angel replied  
"It's not my fault the name slipped?  
"GUYS!" Kathy yelled  
all heads snapped toward her  
who's this? Faith asked warily

"Oh meet Kathy……. my sister"  
"Wait you're telling me that this girl is your sister from 200 hundred years ago?"  
"Yeah that sounds about right but I have no idea how it happened"  
Angel turned to face his sister "do you know how you still exist?"  
Yeah the PTB's resurrected me" Angel looked a little guilty "I am now immortal, still human but immortal think of me as your guide of the PTB or something"

Angel turned to Spike "What's this thing that's so urgent that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"I don't think I'll tell you now you big ponce" "SPIKE" Angel growled warningly  
"Fine!" Spike held his hands up in surrender  
"There's word going round that there's a big evil going round and it's heading towards Sunnydale"  
''Buffy?" "Are you telling me the baddies going after BUFFY?!" Spike paled "Oh crap!" "I didn't think of that" "Right that's it we're heading to Sunnydale" AHH Angel?" Gunn said "What?" Angel snapped  
Um it's still sunny outside Angel swore "We are leaving the minute the sun sets"

4 hours later the AI group were standing outside Giles apartment, Angel rapped urgently against the door and waited impatiently "Liam calm down" Kathy tried to sooth her brother but Angel was having none of it, he knocked the door again. Giles opened the door and stood in surprise "Angel!" he exclaimed "What you doing here?" Looking around the group he spotted…  
"Cordelia?"  
"Wesley?"  
"Spike?"  
"Faith!?" Giles did a double take "FAITH!""What you doing out of jail?"  
"Hello Giles long time no see"  
"Where's Buffy?" Angel demanded  
"Why?" Giles asked a little suspiciously  
"We feel that she's in danger that's why" Spike replied  
"Oh ok well come on in I'll see if I can get hold of Buffy and the gang and get them over here"  
"That be great" Angel said  
After Giles had phoned he turned to the group "I don't believe I know you two he said to Gunn and Fred"  
"Oh my names Charles Gunn but everyone just calls me Gunn and this is Fred Burkle indicating to the woman standing next to him."  
He turned his attention to Angel who was pacing up and down.  
"Liam! Calm down she'll be here soon" said a voice among the group and Giles finally saw a girl who was sitting on the couch.  
"Who are you?" Giles asked the girl but it was Angel who answered "she my sister"


	2. Chapter 2

There was total silence coming from Giles he just stood there and looked like a gaping goldfish, eyes bulging and a mouth that couldn't decide whether to stay open or closed.

Suddenly the door flew open and Xander came barging in and strode straight up to Angel and pushed his face right up to his "And what the hell are you doing here?!" Angel just pushed him out of the way Xander spluttered but wisely kept his distance. The rest of the Scooby gang walked in, Angel's breath hitched when he saw Buffy oh how he had missed her, but before Angel could open his mouth to greet her there was a white blinding flash.

Groaning Angel blearily opened his eyes he managed to get up along with the others. "where are we?" "When are we is more to the point" Buffy interjected Angel looked around the colour rapidly draining from his face the others noticed "What's happening will somebody PLEASE tell me!" Cordelia screeched Angel looked at Kathy "Are we where I think we are?" Kathy nodded "I think so" "well!! Maybe you'll like to clue in the rest of us instead of standing there looking at each other!!" Spike yelled "well why don't we go into the town and asked around?" Fred said "No" they all turned to Angel and Kathy "WE" Kathy said gesturing to herself and Angel "can't do anything in case we get seen" "And why the hell not!" Buffy asked "because we can't risk running into ourselves or our family" Angel growled "wait!" Turning to Angel Kathy asked quietly so that the others couldn't hear "Liam how old are we in this time?" Angel looked towards the town "Um it's the year 1752 judging by the clothes so I would be 22 and you would be what?" "15" "but you look older than 15" Angel put in "yeah well I can't do anything about that I'll just make myself look younger it will be fine" "I hope". Spike getting very impatient marched over "OI ponce would you mind telling the rest of us" he yelled waving an arm carelessly at the others "what the heck is going on!" "Alright alright we are in the year 1752'' "wait that means that you two are human aren't you?" Giles asked "yeah I'm 15 and big boy over there is 22 and we are in Galway Ireland". Kathy said smirking, the others just stood there stunned.

"Right lets go" Gunn said the group then started to head down towards town when suddenly Spike started screaming and trying to shield himself "Shut up childe you'll draw attention to us and we are trying to avoid that!" Angel whispered furiously "well you big over-flated idiot do you notice that the sun is out!!" "Well we haven't burned yet have we? It must not work here because we are in a different time" "Oh I knew that!" Spike huffed and then proceeded to walk but ended up tripping over a tree root and falling flat on his face the others stared laughing "well you are a graceful vamp aren't you Wesley remarked Spike just snarled.


End file.
